Will she love me?
by Cwissy
Summary: Things are going BAD...... not what Sana expected. People cry, people get hurt.. People are friends and some are NOT... Everything comes out wrong and un planned. When shall this end? or will it ever end?
1. C1 FIELD TRIP FUN

Sana woke up curled up in her blankets. She was going to do a commercial with Naozumi again. Today was Sunday and she had to do the commercial right for it to be shown today, for like it was expected. She didn't feel right doing it. It was about using birth control and not having sex at a young age. Naozumi was going to kiss her at the end. That's the thing she didn't feel right.

Sana got up and went to the bathroom. She grabbed her comb and combed her hair slowly looking at her reflection. She put her headband on and changed into other clothes. She smiled at Rei and Mariko (her mom) as she walked into the living room.

"Hi Sana." Rei grinned, then got up walking towards her.

"Hi." Mariko said then sipped some tea.

"Time to go." Rei touched her shoulder.

"What about breakfast?" Sana asked, looking a bit disappointed and really hungry.

"After the shoot. If we don't go now we'll be late!" Rei said, walking towards the front door.

"Okay." Sana sighed, trying to ignore her stomach growls and walked to the car with Rei.

They drove away and got to the building. Sana walked in and looked around the room. She went into her dressing room and took her script. She had 20 minutes to herself to practice and what not. She re-read it over a few times. She practiced it a few times then when she thought she had it right she stopped. She looked at her reflection and something caught her eye.

Naozumi just walked in. He must have been near the doorway for some time without me noticing. He already had his clothes on for the commercial. Sana looked at her clothes she put on from home. "I'll need to change soon..." She thought.

"Ready?" he asked leaning against the wall.

"I think so." Sana smiled, then grabbed her outfit and shooed him away to change.

She got into her outfit and went near Naozumi. She did her parts and looked at the camera.

"That's why you don't..." Naozumi started.

A few seconds later after his lines it was the kissing scene. When he was about to lean over and kiss her Sana stormed off to her dressing room. "Why am I acting like this? Why should I feel guilty?" Sana thought, putting her elbow on the desk and put her chin into her hand sighing.

Naozumi came into the dressing room looking confused. He pulled a chair up to her and gave her a worried smile. Sana of course, was thinking too much to notice him there.

"Maybe the crew thinks we are a good couple and starting to make us be a couple? I don't know. I don't have those feelings for him. I mean only like a brother. Maybe it's just showing that I'm his girlfriend in the commercial. A kiss can show that I suppose. I just don't really see it." Sana thought, her stomach didn't feel so well.

Sana was still hungry and she hoped for some sushi or something to settle her stomach down. Maybe a drink or something?

"Sana?" Naozumi waved his hand in her face.

"Oh-- OH! Sorry, let's go back!" Sana jumped to her feet and started to walk near the door.

Naozumi grabbed her hand and was about to ask her why she just ran off. She pulled back giving him an annoyed look and that said that she wanted him to let go. He tighten his grip.

"You know your hurting me, right?" Sana let out looking at him.

"Oh, sorry. Why did you run off here? We were almost done with the commercial!" Naozumi exclaimed, still hold of Sana's hand.

Sana didn't say anything. Naozumi leaned over and was about to kiss her there. She got out of his reach and run to the cast. Naozumi looked in a mixture of being hurt and confused. He shook his head and rolled his eyes. "What was I thinking?" He thought.

Sana walked up and did her parts again. The crew didn't ask her why she run off the set or anything. They looked like it didn't happened at all. Naozumi leaned over and kissed Sana. It took her a lot to smile and try to get that to pass by. When it was over she went up to Rei and told him to hurry.

"Sana!" Naozumi yelled waving his arm in the air.

"What?-- What about--" Rei looked at Naozumi at a distance.

Sana pulled Rei to the car and snapped at him to drive away quickly when she spotted Naozumi coming out of the building. Rei glanced at Sana a few times. "Is it that time of the month or something?" Rei thought.

"Look. Sorry for snapping at you.. Naozumi tried to kiss me. I just wanted to get away." Sana looked through her bag and got a comb out.

"But didn't he kiss you?" Rei asked, confused.

"He tried to kiss me in my dressing room." Sana sighed and combed her messy hair.

"He did!?" Rei turned to her as he stopped at a red light.

"Yes... No big deal though." Sana put away her comb and felt sick.

Sana got out of the car when they arrived at home. Rei went to Mariko and had to tell her what Naozumi tried to do. Sana tried to ignore there conversation. But it sunk into her mind. She tried to eat her breakfast, but stopped to hear more of the conversation some times.

"Doesn't she like Naozumi?" Mariko said.

"I don't know." Rei answered.

"Probably doesn't." Mariko shrugged.

"Oh well. It's not a big deal I guess. She even said it." Rei replied.

"Guys should know better." Mariko told him.

Sana walked near the counter and got a cup. She poured some juice in there and drank it. She put the cup away after washing it and put her plate into the sink. "Field trip...." She remembered. She ran really fast upstairs and looked around her room. "Where's my permission slip?" She said to herself. She found it on her desk and went towards.

"Mom! What about the field trip?" Sana smiled holding the permission slip in her mom's face.

"Hmm.. Let me see." Mariko grabbed it and read it.

**Camp Out Field Trip!**

We're having a camp out field trip this Monday going on through Friday! We will have fun and learn a few things. Make sure you have a group cause you and them will set up your own tent! Your group (Only 4 people) will stay in the tent and do stuff together that whole week! There will be a bus to pick up all the students! There's a little restroom building a few yards away from the camp sight so don't worry! 

**All we ask for is for you to bring:**

-A sleeping bag (And a pillow, if you like)

-Some extra clothing (Bring a jacket too!)

-A few snacks. Candy. Anything that you can eat and carry along to your tent.

-A journal (Pencil too, of course!) and extra stuff you may like to bring to keep you occupied (CD players, etc!)

**Parent's Signature** **______________**

****

"So can I?" Sana grinned.

"Okay." Mariko grabbed a pen and signed her name.

"Yay!" Sana grabbed the paper and went off to her room.

At Hayama's House 

[They're eating dinner]

"Your going to go to that field trip Akito! Whether you like it or not!" Mr. Hayama stared at his son.

"Can't Natsumi watch me?" Hayama crossed his arms trying to get an stupid excuse to get out of the field trip.

"No I won't and no I can't. I have finals all this week. I'll rather not miss it and get a bad grade!" Natsumi glared.

"Now, go pack stuff and bring me the field trip, Akito." Mr. Hayama got up and collected the dishes.

Hayama left without saying anything. He packed a CD player with his favorite songs. He grabbed his old sleeping bag from his closet and set it aside his bed. He went through his desk and grabbed a journal. He packed a pencil and grabbed a few snacks.

He wanted to bring some sushi since it was the only thing he wanted to eat there but he couldn't because he didn't have any. He put all his belongings next to his bed and grabbed the permission slip off his desk, walking downstairs.

"Done." He murmured handing his dad the slip.

"Okay." Mr. Hayama said, grabbing the paper and reaching for a pen.

He signed it and gave it back to Hayama. Hayama wanted to hide and not go to the field trip at all. But it might come out like last time. His dad following him and walking with him to that field trip to make sure he gets there.

Hayama went upstairs and put the slip on his desk. He came down and turned on the television. There was this movie he wanted to see. He was about to get up for a bathroom brake when a commercial came on.

It was new and it had Sana in it. He sat back down staring at it. He didn't really like the subject of it. When he saw that kiss and saw her expression. It wasn't really good. He glared getting up to the bathroom when that commercial was over.

He came back and finished the movie. He went to bed shortly after. He dreamt of how bad the field trip would go and whose his group would be like.

"Wake up!" Mr. Hayama nudged his son.

Hayama woke up and Mr. Hayama left. He put the slip on his packed stuff. He took a 3 minute shower and changed into new clothes. He went down for breakfast and ate a few things. He was going to be dropped off this day. He carried all his stuff down to the car. He got inside and looked out the window on the way.

Sana's Morning 

Sana woke up on time and took a long shower since she was about 30 minutes early. She changed into her chosen outfit last night. She brushed her hair and put her hang into pig tales. She smiled at her reflection.

She went down for some breakfast. She ate quickly and got told a few times to slow down even though she couldn't wait to go. She was too excited.

"I can't wait!" She said, with her mouth full.

"Don't chew with your mouth full." Mariko told her.

"Sorry."

"And remember to brush your teeth before you go and bring your new toothbrush with you." Mariko smiled at her.

"Okay." Sana said, finishing her food.

"Sana, I'll be in the car." Rei told her walking off.

Sana went upstairs and brushed her teeth. She grabbed her things and

went off in the car. She put her sleeping bag in her lap and her other stuff on the sides of her seat.

"How many stuff do you got?" Rei asked glancing over.

"A few stuff." Sana looked out of the window.

"That's not a few stuff. That seems a lot." Rei replied.

"Well maybe to you but not to me." Sana said.

"Is that Naozumi?" Rei pointed out to the car next to them.

Sana looked to the car next to them in the corner of her eye. She saw Naozumi with his trumpet in his hand. He looked so eager to play it. Sana tried not to play attention but when he started to play it she got annoyed.

"Rei, please get away from them!" Sana covered her ears.

Rei drove faster and got away from them to actually not have to cover there ears. Rei drove around the corner and there was her school. She grabbed her stuff and went up to her friends.

"Hi Sana!" they all said.

"Hi!" Sana smiled.

The bell rang and everyone went to there classes. After about 10 minutes in class every 6th grader went on the bus. Sana was sitting with her friends. Hayama was in the back. Naozumi started to get on the bus.

Sana sled down trying not to make him notice her. But he shot a glance at her quickly. A lot of people were gasping and talking when they saw him. Naozumi sat a sit up across from her.

None of her friends knew about what happened and all of them wouldn't help her. "Maybe Hayama will?" Sana thought.

Sana turned around and saw Hayama. "Why is she looking at me?" Hayama thought. Sana gave him a help-me look. Tsuyoshi knew that look but Hayama didn't.

"Akito, she wants your help. Isn't that Naozumi?" Tsuyoshi stared.

"Wants my help for what?" Hayama looked at the floor.

Sana scribbled something down on her journal and passed the note down to him. Tsuyoshi got the note that said Hayama on it.

"Read this. It's from Sana." Tsuyoshi handed him the note.

The note explained everything that happened and stuff. She said that he wanted his help to get him away from her for a while. She wrote please like 15 times. "She must want my help really bad." Hayama thought. "Oh well."

Naozumi was about to get up and sit next to Sana. Hayama saw this. Sana looked at Hayama with a pleading look.

"Why isn't he helping?" Sana thought. Tears were in her eyes. She really wanted his help.

Hayama saw that she was almost close to crying. Hayama shot up and sat next to her. Sana let out a sigh of relief. One of Sana's friends (Aya) that sat next to her got up and sat next to lonely Tsuyoshi.

Naozumi sat back down looking straight. A teacher came in and told them not to be so loud and not to fight or anything like that. Sana leaned on the window and closed her eyes.

"Thank you." Sana said to him.

"That's not a smart thing to do." Hayama pointed out.

"What?"

"Don't lean against the window."

"Why?"

"Well if something happens don't cry to me."

Sana gave him a confusing look. When the bus started and drove off. The bus hit a bump in the ground and Sana slammed her head on the window. A screw dug in her skin.

"Oww..." Sana cried getting off the window.

"Told you so." Hayama murmured.

Sana reached for the back of her head. Her head was bleeding a bit. A few drops of blood was on her fingers. She looked at it weird. She seemed like she was going to faint.

Hayama grabbed something in his pocket. He pulled out a napkin that was clean. He had it from breakfast and remembered he accidentally put it there. He drew Sana closer to him. He made her bend over and put his napkin on her head.

"Oww..." Sana reached for her head.

Hayama hit her hand and pressed hard on her head. The bleeding stopped after a while. Sana smiled at him and leaned against him instead.

"Get off me." he only said.

"No, since I can't lean against the window your the only thing to lean against to."

He didn't really mind anyway. He leaned back and noticed Sana was slipping. He pulled her up more and noticed she was sleeping. "Oh great, she's sleeping." he thought.

Naozumi glanced over and saw him holding her. He thought Akito was hugging her and he got a bit jealous. Of course, Hayama didn't notice it.

"At a skating rink is where I'm going to have my party!" said one of Sana's friends.

Everyone was invited but one person. Guess who. Hayama. He rolled his eyes and got annoyed by it. Hayama never really got invited to things because of his reputation and his old reputation too.

"Tsuyoshi want to go skating with me?" Aya asked Tsuyoshi.

"Sure." he smiled.

"Do you mind if I'm in a group with my friends?" Aya looked at him.

"Not at all. I'm with Hayama."

"Okay."

Sana woke up and looked around her. She glanced at Naozumi who was giving her do-you-like-him look. Sana noticed she was practically laying on Hayama.

"Opps." Sana said laughing.

"Your invited to a skating party." Hayama told her.

"Really? Are you going?" Sana leaned against the seat.

"I'm not invited." Hayama looked at the floor and finally looked up then met Naozumi eyes.

Sana felt bad for him. "He doesn't seem to be invited to much things." she thought. Sana stood up and turned around.

"Who's having the skating party?" Sana yelled over the voices.

"I am!" a girl popped up.

"Invite Hayama!" Sana yelled again.

"Why!?" the girl yelled back.

"He's one of my friends." Sana smiled.

"If you say so." the girl sat down and talked to her friends.

Naozumi stared at Sana. Sana sat down and looked out the window.

"Can I sit next to the window?" Hayama asked then added. "Sometime?"  
  
  


"Yeah." Sana said skinning her butt across Hayama's lap which made her laugh.

Sana slammed Hayama to the window side and giggled. Hayama pushed her off the seat which made Sana giggle more. Naozumi looked at her and was about to help her up.

Sana saw it in the corner of her eye and quickly sat next to Hayama. "That was a close one. I don't want to talk to him yet." Sana thought.

Sana and Hayama didn't talk much. When they got off the bus. Sana hid in her group of friends. A lot of people crowded around Naozumi and asked for an autograph.

After that settled down and everyone got used of having Naozumi around they had to choose a group. All of her friends rambled around. Sana looked around the whole camp sight and everyone was running around. All of her friends were already in groups.

Someone behind her grabbed her hand. She jointed back and turned around. She thought the person she would see was Naozumi but it was Hayama. There was Tsuyoshi, Hayama, and Sana. They needed one more person.

They walked around and everyone had a group but Naozumi. It was surprising. "Wouldn't every girl want him in there group?" Sana thought. "Maybe they're embarrassed to ask him."

Sana groaned as he walked over. Hayama just sneered at him.

"Sana we need to talk alone." Naozumi told her.

Hayama elbowed Tsuyoshi who suddenly said, "The whole group stays together."

Naozumi sighed and turned to face the Principal. Teachers passed out the tents and other equipment. They gave them instructions clearly and slowly to make sure everyone would get it right.

Sana and Tsuyoshi found a good spot to put the tent on. They were the first ones done putting the tent up. Everyone unpacked everything into the tent. The order of the sleeping bags were Naozumi, Sana (who didn't really like it), Hayama, and Tsuyoshi.

Sana brought a pillow like everyone else. She laied down on her sleeping bag and settled in as well as her whole group. She ate a few candy and wanted to go out to look at her view.

"There's a lake over there! Everyone could go swimming if they have enough clothes to change and wait 'til they dry! Even at night since there's going to be at least 2 teachers watching." A teacher yelled over the talking students.

Sana walked out there and looked at the lake. "What a beautiful lake. I should go swimming out there tonight." Sana thought smiling to herself.

"Sana! Sana!" Aya panted running up to her.

"What?" Sana asked.

"I heard from some— of the boys—that this boy— is going to rape you!" Aya bend over trying to catch her breath.

"Oh, really. Like they can go through me!" Sana laughed evilly.

"Sana, really. Please be careful." Aya gave her a smile.

"I will."

Sana walked back towards her tent but bumped into Naozumi.

"Sorry." Sana mumbled walking off to the tent fast without giving him a chance to talk to her.

Sana saw that Hayama and Tsuyoshi were still in there. They both gave her weird looks that told her go away. She stared at him with her eyebrows up. She looked sad and turned around.

"I can tell when I'm not welcome..." Sana mumbled.

"Ah, come in here!" Tsuyoshi grabbed her arm.

Sana got pulled back and she landed on her butt on her sleeping bag. She still didn't want to sleep next to Naozumi. He could keep her up trying to ask her questions.

Sana sighed grabbing her knees and falling back onto her pillow a few times.

"Is something wrong, Sana?" Tsuyoshi asked.

"Nothing really." Sana said as she climbed into her sleeping bag.

She looked at Tsuyoshi and Hayama who were laying on there sleeping bags. Hayama was listening to music (CD player)and Tsuyoshi had a book in his hand. Naozumi walked in.

"Someone wake me up in a few hours, ok?" Sana laied down and closed her eyes.

The Boys & The Tellin' 

"So are you really going to try to rape Sana?" asked Gomi.

"Yes. If that will make me popular." whispered the boy, so no teachers could hear.

Half of the boys nodded. Gomi walked out and went near a tent with half of Sana's friends in it.

"Excuse—" he started.

"Get out, boy!" yelled a girl who pushed him out.

"But!" he got cut off.

"Go back to your boys!"

"I need to tell you something! It's about Sana!"

"Oh, really? What is it?" Aya stopped combing her hair.  
  
  


"Someone tell Sana that she might get raped by a guy okay. If someone asks please don't say you got it from me." Gomi ran off.

"RAPE?" the girls chattered.

"I'll go!" Aya put her comb away and got out of her tent.

Aya ran around everywhere. She asked a lot of people where she is. They didn't know where she was or what tent they had. Aya found her near the lake.

She panted and tried to run up her as fast as she could but she tripped and hurt her ankle. "I'll take care of this later..." Aya thought and got up. She ran up to her and tried to speak clearly. 

Naozumi's POV 

_Why won't she talk to me? I'll rather not wake her up and talk to her privately. She will probably make up an excuse or get one of her friends to take her away. She probably told everyone what happened. I wouldn't blame her... I just want to explain why I wanted to kiss her. I really like— love her.._

_I don't know what to do. She doesn't really look at me or even look into my eyes. Over that thing? What if she likes/loves someone else? And they don't know? She could feel guilty... I don't know what to do. I think after a few days everything will settle._

_But Sana, maybe not. For her... it could take a very long time. I hope she forgives me and gets over it soon. I really want to talk to her. I have a feeling she won't give me a chance._

_She's not like every other girl. She's special, unique, and different from the other girls I met. I'm not sure if she was ever consider me as a friend anymore. She might not consider me like a brother like she said before._

_I hope everything changes. I shall not ever live again if nothing works out. It would make me feel depressed forever. I hope she can give me a chance._

"Sana. Wake up!" Tsuyoshi yelled.

"Your doing it wrong." Hayama took off his head phones.

"What?"

Hayama tickled her which made her groan.

"Leave me alone." she groaned.

"You told one of us to wake you up." Hayama said, plainly.

"Oh yeah." she got up all cheer like and smiley.

She started to take off her shirt which surprised the boys. She rolled her eyes. She wore a bathing suit under. She took off her shoes and socks as well as her pants.

She strolled off to the lake. It seemed to be near 8:00pm. It was dark but not really dark.

She waved to the teachers and got into the lake. The cold water seemed good on her hot skin. She swam around and saw her friends out there.

She played with them until they left. There was a few more people left there. 

Hayama, Naozumi, & Tsuyoshi.

"Did you hear about those boys? They're all talking about a boy raping Sana." Naozumi told the boys.

"Really?" Tsuyoshi looked worried.

"She's tough." Hayama told them.

"Are you sure?" Naozumi said.

"Yes I'm quite sure." Hayama said, with annoyance in his voice.

"I heard that his plan is to get Sana alone and he could trap her near a tree or something. Then he could do it. There's probably going to be other boys there helping him." Naozumi shrugged.

"Sana, can't take all those boys." thought Hayama.

"I'm going to take a walk." Hayama announced leaving the tent.

He searched for her for a while. He saw a flashlight light near some trees. He walked over there quietly and saw some boys. They had some rope in there hands. They walked towards the lake.

Hayama took another way to get to the lake. Hayama seemed a bit late. He heard a faint scream and suddenly stopped. He saw a figure tied on a rope. There was other things surrounding it.

Hayama went up to them. It was Sana tied to the tree. She had a shirt tied around her mouth. There was some boys holding her. The boy that was most close was trying to take off her bathing suit. He got a hold of the straps and started to pull them down.

She struggled and turned her head left to right. "I can't believe this is happening!!! I want to go home." Sana thought and cried.

"SINCE WHEN WERE YOU INTERESTED IN HAVING SEX?!" she murmured.

"Since I seen that commercial!" the boy smirked.

Half of the other boys laughed. Sana kicked him in the you know what. She laughed at him but then the two boys holding her put there hands around her neck choking her.

She got tensed up and couldn't breath like expected. She glared at them and spread her legs out.

"She seems ready." someone laughed.

She was really angry. What she planned was to kick them both and let go of her. "I don't think it would work." she thought putting her legs back.

Rapier boy stood up and cut Sana's shoulder with a knife he had. She winced and wanted to grab her shoulder so bad. A few tears left her eyes. She gazed at the blood that dropped from her shoulder blade.

Hayama walked up forward glaring at them. When he entered there little group half of the boys ran away. There was about 3 more boys left. He fought the guy that looked like he was going to rape Sana.

He got punched in the stomach. Hayama got punched in the nose. Blood dripped down his nose, it was still noticeable in the dark. The boy who wanted to rape her went after the other boys that left which made those two boys leave. Hayama untied her. She pulled her bathing suit all the way up more.

She was in shock but her emotions didn't stop her from crying. She leaned on Hayama. She cried on his shoulder. He put his arms around her with the same expression.

"Thank you so much. I owe you." Sana cried.

"Yes you do." Hayama wiped his nose.

Hayama held Sana's shoulder. She winced and bit her lip. He ripped half of his shirt and put it around Sana's shoulder to stop the bleeding.

They both walked back to there tent. Naozumi and Tsuyoshi tried to comfort Sana as Hayama went to tell the teachers.

"You should get some rest." Naozumi told her.

"Then give Hayama this." Sana handed him a box full of sushi she packed.

"Okay, I will."

Sana went inside her sleeping bag and fell asleep.

Hayama's Talk 

"I didn't expect you to believe me." Hayama sighed.

"Well you seem to lie—" a teacher butted in.

"If you want prove go to Sana and ask. Or look at her shoulder." Hayama told them.

"We will tomorrow." The Principal said smiling.

"I hope you make those boys go home because I have a feeling that they will rape another girl." Hayama looked serious.

"We will see tomorrow." The Principal told him.

"If another girl gets hurt you guys are the ones to blame." Hayama told them.

"We will be all ears tomorrow." The Principal said, kind of getting annoyed.

"If someone is missing I'm going to tell people it was your fault." Hayama went on with him bugging them.

"We will do this stuff tomorrow." The Principal said, shooing him away.

Hayama walked away back to the tent. He sat down and listened to his music. Naozumi went up to him and mouthed this is from Sana.

He took it and looked into it. His eyes glowed and he begon to eat it. He saved some for his breakfast.

Sana's Dream 

"Sana... Where are you?" yelled a man, angrily. 

It was rainy and stormy looking. She ran through a puddle and splashed all over herself. She shivered and panted as she tried to get home. There was fences all over. 

It seemed like there was no where to go. Sana ran through many alley's seeing the same things she saw before. She hid behind a trash can and saw a shadowy figure near the wall. 

She breathed so loud and her head begon to ache. She stopped her breathing because it would make it obvious of where she was hiding. She didn't know whether this man was going to rape her or beat the crap out of her or anything. He might kill her. 

Her thoughts stormed around through her head. She got so scared. When the figure was out of sight she made a run for it down the alley into the street. 

"SANA! Bitch! Get your ass over here!" 

Sana ran across the street. A car was coming which caused her to run faster and trip. She sled across the street into this dark place. 

"What is this place?" she asked herself. 

Sana twirled around fast and suddenly of this noise which caused her to trip and fall on her face. 

"Sana. I see you." he roared. 

She got up and run away into the darkness. "I want to go home!" she thought and tried to get away from the place. 

Something stabbed her in the back. She fell to the ground wide eyed trying to reach her back. A man stepped on her and pulled out whatever he stabbed her with. 

She was about to get up but he kicked her down. She closed her eyes fighting back tears. She knew crying wouldn't help or really do anything. She also knew that there was no way out and that a lot of blood dripped down her back. 

She felt the blood trickle down. It was cold against her skin. She bit her lip wishing she wasn't here. The man laughed at her. 

"I wanna be out of this!" she thought. 

Sana ran away and ran about a few yards away. She grabbed her back and tried to stop the bleeding but it didn't stop. She was really weak and hungry. 

Her clothes were dirty. Very muddy and wet. Which were now in a mixture in blood and it was now ripped. Half of her body showed but she didn't give a damn at the moment. 

She pushed her hair out of her face and wiped the mud. She looked around her. There was no place to hide or to go to. That man will get her and find her. 

He will do whatever to her. And cause her so much pain if he likes. He wanted her so badly that he would hurt her. "Why does he want me? Why? Why me? I didn't really do anything!" she thought. 

She cried turning around constantly. She heard footsteps. 

"Trying to get away?" The man screamed from a distance. 

Sana wiped her eyes and stumbled across this park. She fell down a hill getting a few cuts and scratches. She really didn't care. She wanted to be at home. 

She wanted the man to be in jail forever or at least die in shame forever. She turned around and saw the shadowy figure again. She was really weak and felt like she couldn't go on. 

She felt dizzy and light headed for a few moments. She hit her head trying to get her to think but that only gave her a stupid headache. She moaned and groaned as she tried to get to home. 

It was miles away and she felt like she wasn't going to make it there. She felt like she was going to die. Well... she really felt like she knew she was going to die. 

She didn't want to die but she can't get away from this. She heard more footsteps. 

"I'M GOING TO GET YOU SANA! SOME TIME SOOOOOOOON!" he yelled. 

He's close. Really close. "I can sense it. I can feel it in me. I need to get away!" she thought. 

"Sana, I GOT YOUR MOTHER!" he screamed. 

"SANA! GO AWAY! RUN HOME!" her mom yelled. 

"Mom?" she thought. 

Sana cried looking around. She spotted them. He ran with her mom with a knife near her neck. 

"MOM!" Sana screamed. 

Sana went after them. She couldn't leave her mom to die. She just couldn't. It wouldn't be a thing to do. Her mom knew it too. She followed them into an alley. 

"WANT DO YOU WANT!?" Sana yelled at him. 

He said nothing and slit Mariko's throat. Sana gasped in horror. She watched her mom fall to the ground and clench her throat. 

"MOM!" Sana cried. 

Mariko coughed and tried to breathe well. But she couldn't. Sana went up to her and looked up to her. Mariko tried to try something but she couldn't. 

Another stab went into Sana's back. Pain rushed all around Sana's body. She stared at her mom and coughed up some blood. 

Sana turned around and stared at the man. She glared at him bending over. He was evil. Did he only do this for fun? 

"Who are you!?" Sana screamed so loudly the whole country could have heard. 

Sana coughed and glared at the man. He pushed her into the fence and she got electrocuted. She screamed and heard her mom yell, "SANA!" 

Sana eyes widen. She saw her mom slowly die. Pain went through all of Sana's body. She saw her life flash by her in her very own eyes. She heard the man laughing evilly. 

"Sana!!?" Naozumi jumped up. 

Sana screamed and rose up from her sleeping bag. Tears strolled down her eyes. She coughed a few times trying to breathe. "It was a dream... It was a dream..." she thought. 

Sana had a headache. She blinked a few times. She noticed her group was awake. She cried more. The dream was almost real. 

"Sana? What's wrong?" Naozumi stared at her. 

"Oh— It was such a bad dream!" Sana cried her eyes out. 

"Calm down Sana!" Tsuyoshi rubbed his eyes and adjusted his glasses. 

"CALM DOWN?!" Sana sobbed. "CALM DOWN? You didn't have a dream with a man that could have been a rapier or a murderer try to come after you and hurt you!" 

"Sana..." Hayama said, trying to calm her down. 

"He— killed my mom— and— electrocuted ME!!" Sana broke down in tears. 

Naozumi held her. She didn't seem to mind at the time. Sana cried so much and acted a bit hysterical. A few close friends of Sana's woke up from her scream and crowded around. 

"She had a bad dream. She needs time alone." Naozumi told the girls. 

They all listened to him when he said it and not to the other two. They both shrugged and turned to Sana. 

"It was a nightmare Sana. It's okay." Naozumi reminded her. 

"Maybe you should be sent home." Tsuyoshi told her. 

"ARE YOU CRAZY!? I might get killed!" Sana rose up. 

"You need fresh air." Hayama took her arm and pulled her towards a path. 

"Sana, it's okay. It was a dream. It wasn't real. Your safe here." Hayama spoke after a few moments of silence. 

"I—I don't believe you." Sana acted weird. 

"Sana..." Hayama gave her a hug. 

His hug made her get to her senses. What he said before sunk into her. "Sana, it's okay. It was a dream. It wasn't real. Your safe here." 

"Your right." Sana blinked away tears. 

"Yes, you see... I'm always right." Hayama smirked. 

"What about that time—" Sana started. 

"Okay, shut up." Hayama said, annoyed. 

Sana giggled at Hayama's expression. She walked with him back and there was so many people crowded around there tent. Even teachers. 

"She's back! Look!" a girl pointed out. 

"Sana! What's wrong?" 

"What happened?" 

"Was it something bad?" 

"Please do tell us!" 

"Come to our tent and tell!" 

"Are you okay?" 

"Is she sick?" 

"Sana?" 

Every voice was giving Sana a headache and Hayama was the only one who noticed this. 

"SHUT UP!" Hayama yelled. 

"Thanks..." Sana said, touching her head. 

She was getting grabbed by her friends and some girls. She walked with them to there tents to explain everything. 

"What happened, Akito?" a teacher asked. 

"She had a nightmare. It's no big deal. I calmed her down." Hayama told him going back to his tent and eating the rest of his sushi. 

Hayama wrote a few things in his journal. Now he knew what the journal was for. He wrote what everything happened and his feelings into it. He didn't really mind it. 

Naozumi sighed and wished he could have calmed Sana down and helped her. He wrote a few things in his journal. 

Sana with the girls 

"and I watched my whole life pass by me." Sana shivered. 

"Oh my god, Sana." Aya cried. 

"That must have been bad..." a few girls mumbled. 

A lot of girls cried, sobbed, and felt her Sana. They really understood her. Her choice of words were the right ones to get there attention. Sana didn't add anything in her nightmare that would make her dream seem more interesting. 

She told it how she remembered it and with all the details. She borrowed somebody's journal and scribbled her dream down. It took about 5 pages. She ripped it out and put it in her pocket. 

Sana took a few deep breaths. She walked back to her tent. She studied Hayama who was writing stuff in his journal. 

"I thought boys— like you... Didn't write." Sana teased. 

"I'm not writing." Hayama put the pencil down. 

"Oh! I'm sorry! It was my imagination! I could've saw you write stuff." Sana joked 

"I was DRAWING. D-R-A-W-I-N-G." Hayama lied. 

"Hayama, your a bad liar." Sana smirked. 

"I'm NOT lying!" Hayama glared. 

"Right and I didn't let you have my sushi." Sana stuck her tongue out. 

Hayama glared at her. She laughed and sat down. She glanced at Naozumi and saw worry in his eyes. "Oh well.." she thought. 

"Like my sushi?" she asked Hayama. 

"I hate it." Hayama stared blankly.

"But— I saw you eat half of it last night like you haven't eaten for months." Naozumi looked confused.

Sana burst out laughing. She held her stomach and tears ran down her eyes. Hayama just looked at her. Tsuyoshi laughed along with her. Naozumi felt left out and wondered why they were laughing.

Tsuyoshi pulled Naozumi out and explained. He didn't laugh though. He couldn't find it funny in his heart. 

"Oh." he simply said. 

__________________________________________

A/N-REVIEW!!!!!! :D

THIS IS MY LONGEST FAN FICTION EVER!

REVIEW ;D


	2. AUTHER'S NOTE

MY AUTHER'S NOTE!  
  
I would never guessed people would like my fan fictions really! haha XD  
  
anyway!!!!! :D   
  
I'm currently working on Will she love me? I need the 2nd chapter up soon and I'll work on the 3rd a bit.  
  
I'll work on Liar for Attention too! I'll try to get 3 short chapters since I'm not that great with long ones. XD   
  
I'll work on some others too.  
  
You people make it so hard for me. :P  
  
I'm leaving to Washington August 2nd and I'm coming back August 30th!  
  
That's why I'm working on a little bit of everything.  
  
Since I haven't gotten any sleep today/ last night.. i won't be alone much in the morning.. i'll probably get up near 2pm and ready to write more chapters!  
  
Review and I'll write faster. It makes me REALLY want to get it done for you. I hate to wait so I know how it feels ;_; XD 


	3. C2 FUN & TROUBLE

"Kids! Over here!" yelled a teacher.  
  
All the kids that wanted to go on a nature walk followed the teacher. There was a lot of girls and about 3 guys (Naozumi, Tsuyoshi, and Hayama) They only went because Sana pulled them along.  
  
She told her friends that she was going to hang out with the 3 guys. They didn't seem to care so she went along.  
  
"SPIDER!! EWWW!!" Mika yelled waving her arm.  
  
"What a wimp. Sana's better then all of those girls..." Hayama thought.  
  
Sana laughed and walked up to her. She took the spider off her arm and looked at it in her hand.  
  
"Aww, it's so cute! Don't you think?" Sana said.  
  
"No!" half of the girls said.  
  
Sana shrugged.  
  
"KILL IT!" Mika yelled.  
  
"No. I mean what if it were you? Would you like to be killed just like that? That doesn't seem fair." Sana said crossing her arms glancing at the spider in her hand once in a while.  
  
Sana put the spider on a tree and made a face at the girls behind there backs.  
  
"Sometimes I wish they acted like you guys." Sana said towards Naozumi, Tsuyoshi, and Hayama.  
  
"...Sana takes chances and understands things more then other people..." Hayama thought.  
  
Teacher walked near the bathroom building and called a bathroom brake. Everyone ran into it but Naozumi, Hayama, and Sana. Sana stared around them hoping Naozumi wouldn't talk to her.  
  
"I'll be in the bathroom." Sana said, awkwardly, pointing to the bathroom. "Sana, I need to talk to you." Naozumi grabbed her arm.  
  
"If she wants to go in the bathroom let her." Hayama growled.  
  
Naozumi let her go and looked at the ground touching the back of his neck frequently.  
  
"Why are you so protective of her?" Naozumi gazed at his shoes.  
  
"Because friends protect friends when they need it." hissed Hayama glaring at the bathroom building but meaning to at Naozumi.  
  
Naozumi didn't know what to say. He couldn't have much to say. He touched the back of his neck.  
  
Hayama's POV  
  
Why won't he just leave her alone? Does he not get it that she doesn't want to talk to him? I bet the only damn true reason he came was to come here was to talk to Sana.  
  
Sana doesn't look like she wants to talk so why even bother try? Comforting her? That doesn't seem to work for Sana.  
  
Naozumi seems such an idiot. If he wanted to really talk to her. Like, go ahead! Really, really talk to her. He would. But he doesn't. Do whatever to talk to her but he just doesn't.  
  
How can he be like that? I just don't understand that. If I want to talk to somebody I would and not respect anything or whatever excuse to get away..  
  
I feel really sorry for him. Maybe I'll just help him just this once. Just because I'm feeling in the mood today I guess.  
  
"Naozumi?" Hayama said.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"If you REALLY need to talk to Sana. Then just do it. It seems so important and you 'really' need to talk about it, just do it. Don't let anything stop you." Hayama told him nothing else and went into the bathroom himself.  
  
Sana walked out and blinked a few times. "Is Hayama gone?!!!!!!!!" she thought. "Is he not going to help me?"  
  
Naozumi went up to her and took her hand. Hayama leaned over to watch of what happened. He didn't hear much of anything good though.  
  
"Sana. My feelings were taking over me that day. I couldn't help myself. I know.." Naozumi stopped and tried to look for certain words.  
  
"... that I don't feel the same way you do?" Sana finished it for him.  
  
He nodded and continued, "I was trying to tell you that I was sorry for the past few days but you avoided me."  
  
"Well I'm sorry for running away from my problems and not giving you a chance to speak but you kind of freaked me out even when I told you before that I didn't feel the same way and I only felt like a sister to you..." Sana told him.  
  
"I think I should leave now. Everything is down and settled." Naozumi said.  
  
"If you want..." Sana gave him her encouraging smile.  
  
"Oh and-" Naozumi whispered the last part to her.  
  
"HAYAMA?!" Sana practically yelled.  
  
"SHHH! People might hear. Just give him a better chance." Naozumi smiled and went off to there camp sight.  
  
Hayama gave himself a very small smile. He walked out near her more. Sana shrugged and turned around on her heel. Her shoe got caught of this twig that made her start to roll on it and fall down.  
  
"Oww." Sana tried to get up.  
  
Hayama couldn't him himself. Her face expression when she noticed she was going to fall was so funny. He burst out giggling.  
  
"Hayama giggling?" Sana teased getting up and falling back down again on purpose, which made Hayama giggle more.  
  
Hayama covered his mouth and bit down on his tongue. He helped Sana up.  
  
"Isn't it cute? Hayama giggling? That's cuter then a puppy dog." Sana stared up at the sky with a very big cheerful smile "ignoring" him.  
  
"Isn't it cute?!" Sana seemed 'mad' and elbowed Hayama in the arm two times softly.  
  
That made Hayama giggle more for some reason. He had to hold onto his stomach since he was giggling too much.  
  
"Aww. Icky Akito has a stomach ache from giggling?" Sana smirked.  
  
Hayama got into a crouching position and put his head under his arms to hide him.  
  
After his giggle fit was over they all went back on the nature walk. They were all examining worms and stuff. The thing is Sana didn't like worms and a few guys seemed to notice since she was like the only girl who didn't touch one.  
  
It surprised her that the other girls touched the worms but not her. She thought they were disgusting and hated how they move in your hand. A boy hand a worm in his hand putting it in Sana's face.  
  
She walked backwards trying to get out of his way. She tripped over some tree roots on the ground and tumbled over.  
  
Hayama saw this and quickly got his arms out to catch Sana. Sana looked up and smiled then laughed. But the guy had the worm in her face closer. She leaped up and ran behind Hayama.  
  
She walked behind Hayama the whole time with the worm watching and holding thing. "She thinks I'm going to protect her? Hmm..." he thought half- smiling.  
  
Sana saw his mouth curve a bit. "WAS THAT A SMILE?" Sana thought. Sana leaned over and put her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Did I just see someone half smile?" She teased.  
  
"Who?" Hayama acted like nothing happened before.  
  
"You." She smirked.  
  
"I wasn'-" Hayama started to say.  
  
"Don't lie!" Sana stuck her tongue out.  
  
Hayama sneered and had a worm in his hand. He held the worm near her tongue. Her eyes widen and turned back.  
  
They went back to the camp sight and settled in. Sana was just thinking of sleeping in now or later. She felt tired but was unsure. She started to lay down in her sleeping bag when she felt something against her leg.  
  
Then her foot, her thigh, and her back. And almost everywhere. She jumped up and saw worms in her sleeping bag. She ran out screaming. She cried near the hill.  
  
Hayama looked around for her and saw her there on the hill. "Why do those damn boys ruin my moments and HERS?" Hayama thought angrily.  
  
Hayama went up to her and said, "Are you okay?"  
  
"Since when do you care?" she shot at him.  
  
"Since I was your friend, right..?" Hayama blinked a few times. (The sun was bright right there)  
  
"Hmm.. Yes I suppose. No one seems to leave me alone." Sana stood up brushing off dirt from her clothes.  
  
"You want ME to leave you alone?" Hayama took a few steps back.  
  
"Not you..." Sana looked at the ground.  
  
"Oh, really?" Hayama said, plainly glaring ahead.  
  
"Yes..." She told him.  
  
"Uh- okay..." Hayama walked with her back to the tent.  
  
Tsuyoshi had her sleeping bag outside. It was full of dirt and wormy stuff. She wasn't allowed to use it anymore. Well it was better then sleeping in it anyhow.  
  
Hayama offered to share his sleeping bag. (His sleeping bag was big that he had to fold it and lay on it like that.) Sana couldn't refuse the offer, she didn't want to freeze to death.  
  
The boys got a "time out" for about the next 2 days. They weren't allowed to do all the fun stuff like the other people did. There was always a teacher watching there tent and whatever.  
  
They could only do a few things. Sana laughed at them when she heard about them. Hayama and Sana slept okay. They had there own sides and didn't move until morning when one another wanted to get up for breakfast or the bathroom.  
  
Not much of the guys noticed Naozumi was gone or did they care. A lot of girls... on the other hand, they knew he left when they didn't see him after the bathroom break.  
  
"Can I use your CD player?" Sana asked.  
  
"If you give me something." Hayama sneered.  
  
Sana went to her bad and pulled another box full of fresh and nice sushi. She smirked and opened it.  
  
Hayama stared at it and quickly gave her his CD player. She handed him the sushi and smiled.  
  
She started to listen to his music. "He doesn't have bad taste in music. This sounds really good." she thought.  
  
She leaned back into his sleeping bag and laied her head on her pillow. She soon fell asleep.  
  
"She doesn't have bad taste in food. This sushi is really good." he thought.  
  
Hayama finished up the sushi and noticed she must have been sleeping for quite some time. He climbed in the sleeping bag in his pot and pulled Sana's legs inside. She stirred for a second or two... Hayama wasn't really noticing.  
  
He gently took off his headphones off her and turned them off. He looked at his best friend who was sleeping. Hayama leaned up and turned off the lantern (light, not fire)  
  
Sana woke up and went up to the girls. All of them were planning to go swimming in the lake today. Sana went with her friends and changed into her bathing suit.  
  
She waited in her tent until her boy / friends got up. She was Hayama move and open his eyes. It seemed to take a while to get him his vision clearly.  
  
"Hello, sleepy head." Sana smiled at Hayama who just glared at her.  
  
"Don't you have something to do?" Hayama barked at her.  
  
She laughed at his tone and how he told her that. Tsuyoshi woke up rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Yes but I was wondering if you BOTH would like to go swimming in the lake." she smiled.  
  
"I don't know. If I'm there. I'm there. If not. Then not." Hayama said slamming his pillow into his face.  
  
"Okay." Sana said then run off.  
  
"I'm going, Akito." Tsuyoshi said grabbing his bag and going to the bathroom.  
  
"I'll go I guess." Hayama thought grabbing his bag.  
  
They both changed into there shorts. They put there other clothes into there bags and went off to the lake.  
  
"Hayama! Bet you can't reach the deep, deep end!" Fiko dared him.  
  
Fiko was a boy (of course) who was tall almost like a teacher. He was faster and kind of better then Hayama.  
  
Hayama smirked and swam to a very deep side where Fiko mostly goes. Hayama doggy pattled half way. Fiko was right behind him, under water. He tugged on Hayama's foot and he sunk down.  
  
He struggled to keep up but somehow couldn't. Fiko didn't notice this he just ran off to the camp sight laughing, waiting for him to come after him.  
  
Tsuyoshi was full of this. He saw everything.  
  
"SANA!" Tsuyoshi screamed.  
  
Sana ran over and asked what's wrong.  
  
"HAYAMA is in the deep part. He's under the water. Help him!" Tsuyoshi yelled.  
  
Sana stared and swam where there seemed to be a lot of bubbles at. She went under water and grabbed something that seemed to be Hayama.  
  
Sana pulled him up from the water and laied him down on the ground. She put her head near his heart.  
  
"WHAT? No beat?" Sana thought.  
  
Sana thought quickly and did mouth to mouth. She ignored the stupid comments and looks she got. She did mouth to mouth for about 10 minutes until Hayama coughed up water.  
  
"Are you okay?!" Sana grabbed a hold of his shoulders.  
  
Hayama looked around wondering what happened.  
  
"ANSWER ME!" cried Sana.  
  
"Yes, gees." Hayama mumbled.  
  
"Sana did mouth to mouth to you for like 10 minutes straight." Aya said, smiling.  
  
Sana blushed quickly and turned to the other side.  
  
"I didn't need help." Hayama grumbled.  
  
"Yes, you did!" Sana told him.  
  
"I didn't need mouth to mouth."  
  
"Yes you did!"  
  
Sana went off towards the camp sight. She went to the bathroom to change. She had warm clothes on and everything. She went into there tent. She laied down in the corner where Naozumi slept. She grabbed her knees and slid down.  
  
She had her pillow near her. Tsuyoshi wondered why she was there and not in Hayama's sleeping bag. He didn't want to disturb her so he left her there. Before he left he pulled out one of her blankets. (He found in her bag.)  
  
That night was stormy-ish. Mostly rained. There was thunder and lightning. Sana couldn't sleep well and she didn't like it. She woke up feeling sick. Everyone in her group saw it.  
  
"You need to eat. At least something in your stomach..." Hayama told her.  
  
"No I don't want to-" Sana got cut off.  
  
Hayama stuffed some tiny food into her mouth. Sana chewed it and closed her eyes. She laied back wanting to sleep more.  
  
"Your sleeping on rocks." Hayama pointed out.  
  
"Yeah I am." Sana moved about.  
  
Sana had her eyes barely open. She crawled towards Hayama slowly.  
  
"What do you want?" Hayama smirked at her.  
  
"Hmmmm....."  
  
She crawled into his sleeping bag and turned to where he was facing her. She closed her eyes, smiling. "He's so warm blooded. Why do girls have to be less warm blooded then guys? I like how his body heat hits off me. I thought I was going to freeze to death." Sana thought.  
  
"She looks like she's having a "good" dream. Or a fantasy." Hayama giggled at what he thought.  
  
Sana heard it and murmured, "Now that giggle WASN'T in my mind. You giggled and you know it."  
  
She shifted and smiled to herself. Hayama thought she looked funny smiling to herself.  
  
They all were asleep in no time. Hayama woke up first. He woke up Tsuyoshi when he started to take in his sleep too loud.  
  
"Can you be any louder?" Hayama said, annoyed.  
  
"Actually, yes." Tsuyoshi half smiled  
  
Tsuyoshi and Hayama went out of the tent leaving Sana sleeping. Everyone was laughing and playing in the mud. Half of the teachers had mud on there clothes or face.  
  
It rained on and off so there was a lot of puddles and it was slippery. Hayama grabbed some mud and threw it in the Principal's face. Hayama stared blankly at him and the Principal just laughed.  
  
Tsuyoshi was covered in a lot of mud. He constantly had to clean his glasses. Sana woke up and ate some of her candy. She was drinking something when she walked out.  
  
Someone threw mud right on her face. She stood there finding the mud gross on her skin and it could have gotten in her drink. She wiped it off her face and smirked looking around.  
  
Hayama didn't look innocent at all. He covered his mouth from laughing. His hand was muddy so it gave it away. She bent down and threw mud at him.  
  
He glared at her as she laughed at him. Hayama ran after her. Sana was a very fast runner but got tired soon. Hayama pushed Sana on the ground which made her slide on the mud.  
  
She was on her back, laughing so much.  
  
"That was fun." She laughed.  
  
Hayama walked up to her and bent down. He sat on her stomach. He sneered at her. "What is he going to do?" Sana stopped laughing and thought about it.  
  
Hayama had two hands full of mud and rubbed it on Sana's face. She made a disgusted face and tried to get the mud away from her mouth.  
  
Hayama smirked. Sana glared at him.  
  
"Will you get off me?" Sana asked.  
  
"No. This feels nice." Hayama sneered.  
  
"Get off." Sana laughed.  
  
Sana shifted around and got him to tumble off. She grabbed mud as well as Hayama did the same thing. She threw her mud before he could throw his.  
  
"Yes!" Sana giggled.  
  
Hayama wiped his face. Both of them got there friends all muddy soon. "This is the best field trip ever." Sana thought.  
  
Sana and her friends took a shower in there bathing suits in the bathroom. They did had showers in the corner of the room and they had warm water too.  
  
Hayama just went in the lake and dried off. He was in his sleeping bag for the rest of the day. It was really cold and windy now. Puddles weren't there and mud was dirt now.  
  
Sana changed into other clothes and got in Hayama's sleeping bag. He laughed at his expression.  
  
"Gee, your warm." Sana touched his arm.  
  
"Don't touch me." Hayama warned her.  
  
Sana leaned against him on 'accident' and grinned, "Opps."  
  
He smirked at her. He rolled his eyes and turned to the side.  
  
"Avoiding eye contact.. Avoiding eye contact." Sana constantly mumbled.  
  
"What are you mumbling about?" Hayama looked angry.  
  
"Nothing." Sana smiled.  
  
"I know you were mumbling something!"  
  
"I wasn't."  
  
"Yes you were!"  
  
"Wasn't."  
  
"WAS!"  
  
"W-A-S-N-'T!"  
  
"WAS!!"  
  
"Ah, I'm tired. I could go on as long as I want but whatever. I was mumbling something but it doesn't matter. Good night!" Sana said, grinning. She leaned against Hayama.  
  
She snuggled up against him and fell asleep. He rolled his eyes and got his CD player out. He ate some stuff and wanted to have fun.  
  
He put his CD player headphone on Sana gently. He turned it on and turned the volume up high. She suddenly jumped up tearing the headphones off.  
  
"WHY DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" She yelled.  
  
"For fun." Hayama simply said.  
  
"It's not FUN!" she said glaring.  
  
"For me." Hayama sneered.  
  
"UGGGGGHHH!!! Whatever."  
  
"Whatever to YOU."  
  
"Can I ask you something?" Sana asked.  
  
"Didn't you already?" Hayama smirked.  
  
She rolled her eyes, "Can I?"  
  
"I guess so?" Hayama rolled his eyes.  
  
"Would you answer?" Sana asked.  
  
"Is that the question?" Hayama asked.  
  
"I'm serious!!!" Sana grabbed behind her neck and had her arms together.  
  
"Okay...." Hayama said quietly.  
  
"Why did you kiss me? Do you like me or something?" Sana asked, smirking.  
  
Hayama ignored her and was close to frowning. "Out of a lot of stuff. She had to ask that!? How can she not get it?" he thought.  
  
"Answer meee." She whined.  
  
He just ignored her and put his stuff away.  
  
"Do you? Why? Why?" Sana smirked more.  
  
She started to get on his nerves. She kept saying why and do you.  
  
"Do you? Why? Do you? Why? Do you? Why? Do you? Why? Do you? Why? Do you? Why? Do you? Why? Do you? Why? Do you? Why? Do you? Why? Do you? Why? Do you? Why? Do you? Why? Do you? Why? Do you? Why? Do you? Why? Do you? Why?" She repeated.  
  
Hayama slapped her across her face.  
  
"Gees, it stings." Sana thought.  
  
She suddenly put her knees together and turned to the side. She frowned as she grabbed her cheek. "Probably going to be red and sore tomorrow. I can't believe it still stings." She thought as her eyes wondered. "I didn't..." Hayama turned to her.  
  
"Don't talk to me again. Don't look at me ever again. For all that I know and don't care about. You probably like me. I don't want you near me. I don't care!" Sana ran out of the tent.  
  
She ran to Aya's tent. Tsuyoshi came in Hayama's tent. He wanted to know why he just saw Sana run to her friend's tent crying.  
  
"Crying?" Hayama repeated.  
  
"Yeah... Did you do something?" He asked.  
  
Hayama explained what happened. Hayama laied down.  
  
"Why don't you apologize to her?" Tsuyoshi suggested.  
  
"She doesn't want me near her." Hayama said, glaring at the ground.  
  
Hayama left the tent and went away to hide. Tsuyoshi thought he went out for a walk. When he didn't come back hours later he knew Hayama ran off. He went to the teachers and told them what happened.  
  
Almost every teacher went out looking. When Sana found out she blamed herself.  
  
"It was my fault..." Sana said over and over.  
  
"It wasn't your fault." Aya told her.  
  
'It was my fault! You weren't there when I said those things. I think I hurt him...." Sana was close to crying.  
  
Sana went out and tried to get to Hayama. A teacher kept pulling her back.  
  
"LET GO OFF ME!" Sana screamed and kicked the teacher down. "Sorry.."  
  
"Young lovers." the teacher grunted.  
  
Sana ran around the place for hours. She spotted a teacher or two but got away from them. "He must be far." she thought and ran forward. She looked behind her constantly running. She tripped on a twig and fell down in a hole.  
  
"Ouch." Sana said rubbing her head.  
  
She fell in a large hole. She couldn't climb up it. There was nothing to reach and she couldn't get her foot on something to help her stand up then climb.  
  
She cried out a couple of times. "What if no one finds me? What if I die here?" She thought.  
  
She sat down looking around her. It was a bit muddy and dry on some certain sides. She closed her eyes hoping a teacher would come by any second.  
  
She laied there for hours hungry and thirsty. She was dirty and tired. It was really dark when she fell asleep. She didn't want to sleep but she did. She couldn't control herself.  
  
She had an awful dream and didn't sleep that well. Bugs bit her and she couldn't find it comfortable sleeping on dirt and stuff. She kept moving around.  
  
"I need to save my energy for tomorrow." She thought.  
  
She slept a bit better after that. In the morning she looked around for anything to eat. There was nothing. Only her. Like she wanted to eat her body THEN.  
  
She wasn't that desperate for food. She counted the bug bites and bugs she saw. The sun fully came out. Maybe people noticed I left? Maybe?  
  
Of course they would! Half of those people were her friends. Maybe they didn't! They could be in the tent just talking and thinking she was in the tent she was supposedly in.  
  
"Help me!" She cried out.  
  
She couldn't yell loud. Her throat was sore and wanting something to drink. She ignored her stomach growls and tried climbing up again. She got a few scratches that way.  
  
"Help!" Sana screamed, thinking someone was coming, she screamed as loud as she could.  
  
"Oh no! That made me loose my voice!" She thought crying more.  
  
Her eyes were red and puffy. Her cheeks were pink and the slap hand mark shown well. "I want to go home!" she thought.  
  
She tried climbing again but it didn't work. She started to jump up but she just fell on her butt trying. Her legs were getting weak and unable to stand on.  
  
Sana tried calling out again but her voice wasn't up to it. She softly cried as she leaned on the side of the muddy hole. She heard some footsteps but it was probably her imagination.  
  
"Sana?" someone called out.  
  
Sana stared up and saw Hayama. "Hayama!?" She thought. She waved her arms up. Tears went down her face.  
  
"I'll get you." Hayama said.  
  
He leaned over and held out his arms. Sana grabbed his arms. He tried pulling her up but failed and fell down. Sana slammed her head against the hole and hurt her ankle.  
  
She cried out holding her head and reaching for her ankle. "My ankle.... hurts so much. WHY?" She thought. Hayama rubbed the dirt off his clothes and face.  
  
"Are you okay?" Hayama asked looking strangely at her.  
  
"NO I'M NOT!!!!" She thought. She shook her head.  
  
"Why aren't you saying anything?"  
  
Sana cried out pointing to her mouth shaking her head.  
  
"You.." Hayama tried to think.  
  
Sana gave up and fell forward crying. "I can't say anything. I can't explain. We can't get out." she thought.  
  
Hayama held her hand. It might her feel better but not really ignore the things around her. Her ankle still hurt.  
  
"Maybe we should try climbing up." Hayama said.  
  
Sana stood up and fell awkwardly down grabbing hold of her ankle. Hayama had a plain expression. He pulled her close and looked at her ankle.  
  
"Seems broken." Hayama said, calmly.  
  
Sana bit her lip and leaned back. She tried to ignore her ankle but the pain throbbed and hurt like hell. Hayama tore his shirt and rapped it around her ankle.  
  
Sana put her hands down moving towards Hayama. She leaned in his arms and put her head against his chest. "She must have been hear for at least 13 hours or something." he thought.  
  
"I wonder if he remembers our fight." she thought.  
  
"We will get out of here, okay?" Hayama told her.  
  
Sana couldn't believe him at all. 


	4. C3 TROUBLE & LOVE

Hayama tried climbing up but failed like Sana did. He didn't feel like yelling or anything. He didn't like to see Sana sad or hurt.  
  
"HELP US!!!!!!!!!!" Hayama yelled.  
  
Hayama settled down and leaned against Sana. "Must have lost her voice. She would probably say a lot of stop if she didn't." He thought.  
  
"Are you feeling okay?" Hayama asked knowing she really didn't.  
  
She nodded her head looking at her ankle.  
  
Every time she moved her ankle pain shot up to her toes and her head. Hayama put his arms around her from behind and whispered, "You don't wear a bra yet?"  
  
Sana turned and glared at him. She rolled her eyes. "Does he enjoy asking that?" she thought. She wondered why he wanted to help her. A few minutes later her throat didn't seem so sore.  
  
"Finally-I can talk." Sana said, quietly.  
  
"Help!!!!!" Hayama yelled again.  
  
There was no one. Nothing. Nothing there at all.  
  
"HELP!" Sana screamed.  
  
Hayama put his hand around her mouth. "Shut up." he mumbled.  
  
"Why? Don't you want to get out?" She cried.  
  
"How stupid can I be?! Maybe he'll rape me. No one's here. It's a prefect time and spot. Kind of.. I guess. He's not answering! Maybe he will rape me! What will I do? I can't move! I can't get out! My ankle seems broken! I can't stand up! What will I do?" she thought crying more.  
  
"You don't trust me?" Hayama stared blankly.  
  
"Maybe he isn't going to do that! Maybe I'm acting a little paranoid. He is one of my friends.. He wouldn't." she thought.  
  
"I trust... you" she said. "I can't find truth in that." Hayama just stared.  
  
"But I do. I mean you helped me... Your here....who couldn't trust you?" Sana told him.  
  
"Other girls." Hayama said, plainly.  
  
"Well there idioits." Sana said.  
  
"Maybe this will work." Hayama said to himself.  
  
He got up and leaned against the dirt. He had his hands out. Sana stared at him confused.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"Put your foot here and climb up and then pull me up if you can." Hayama said.  
  
"But my ankle.. it would hurt more...."  
  
"Yes but you have to do it."  
  
Sana sighed and put her okay foot on his hands. He lifted her up and she climbed up on it. She ignored her hurt ankle as much as she could and got up.  
  
She held her hands out. Hayama grabbed hers. She pulled him up with all her strength. He wasn't that heavy but she was kind of weak at the moment. When he got up he watched Sana turn and throw up.  
  
"That's gross." Hayama stared at her.  
  
"Oh, so something does gross you out?" Sana teased and coughed a few times.  
  
"Did you pull a muscle in your arm?" Hayama knelt down looking at her arm.  
  
Sana moved it and winced. She nodded and tried to get up. She winced even more.  
  
"I'll carry you." Hayama said picking her up.  
  
"Aren't I too heavy?" Sana stared at him.  
  
"Not really." Hayama walked around.  
  
"Hmmm..." Sana snuggled up in his arms.  
  
Hayama looked down confused. She laughed quietly and closed her eyes.  
  
"Don't fall asleep!!" Hayama told her.  
  
"Hmmm..... Sorry. Sleepy." Sana said falling asleep after a few seconds.  
  
Hayama smirked and tried to remember the way back to the camp. It took him about a hour before they got there. Sana and Hayama were equally hurt.  
  
Hayama had a cut on his arm. He got it from walking around. Sana twisted her ankle. She was sick as well as Hayama but she was a bit worse.  
  
Students and a few teachers stared at them. Sana opened her eyes and saw her friends crying. They ran up to her. People started to accuse Hayama of things.  
  
"They planned this!" a few people said.  
  
"Hayama raped her!"  
  
"He raped Sana!"  
  
Sana's throat was sore and she couldn't say much. There was too much yelling and the teachers believed that Hayama raped her. All Sana did was shake her head.  
  
"Hayama.. didn't rape me.." Sana tried to say.  
  
Hayama stared blankly at the ground. He gave all of them a dirty look. He was expelled from school and he got sent back home like Sana.  
  
Hayama  
  
'Akito! You didn't!?" Natsumi heard and yelled at him.  
  
"I didn't do anything. I only helped her." Hayama glared.  
  
"Oh really?" Natsumi said, angrily.  
  
"Please, you two. Be quiet! I believe you Hayama. Your not like that.." Mr. Hayama said.  
  
"You always believe him." Natsumi growled and went to her room.  
  
"Always innocent before proven guilty." Mr. Hayama smiled at his son.  
  
Hayama just sneered and hoped Sana was okay. Mr. Hayama took him to the hospital for a check up.  
  
Sana  
  
"Sana!" Rei yelled.  
  
"I'm fine." Sana coughed limping.  
  
"No you aren't. Let's go to the hospital!" Rei said helping her into his car.  
  
They drove away to the hospital. Sana couldn't say much. She was fragile. She laied back and hummed to herself. "I hope everything goes well with Hayama." Sana thought.  
  
Rei carried Sana in the hospital. A doctor took her in a room fast. She had to be in the hospital for a few days. Hayama was in the next room secretly.  
  
Hayama walked out and glared. He looked in the next room. There was Sana.  
  
"Sana?" he called out and walked in.  
  
"Your not allowed in here." the doctor said.  
  
"No, no. He's a friend..." Sana coughed.  
  
"Didn't he rape you?" Rei asked.  
  
Hayama glared at him and crossed his arms. Sana smiled at Hayama.  
  
"No. He didn't. Lies spread and get to people." Sana said.  
  
"You will need this shot, Sana." The doctor said.  
  
Sana looked at the shot. Her eyes widen. "Afraid of shots?" Hayama thought. Sana leaned back away from the shot.  
  
Hayama went up to her and held her hand. She turned and smiled at him. The shot was injected and Sana's eyes looked like they were going to fall out.  
  
Hayama rubbed his index finger on her hand. Sana simply slid down and made a hurtful face.  
  
"I hate you." Hayama whispered and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
Hayama left really fast and smiled to himself. "Finally. I said it." He thought.  
  
Sana blushed and touched her cheek.  
  
"Did I see what I just saw?" Mariko said walking in.  
  
Sana turned bright red and turned to the right. But people were staring at her everywhere. "He loves me!" Sana thought grinning to herself.  
  
Hayama came and visited her when Sana was sleeping. He didn't feel right being around her when she was awake. He seemed embarrassed and all.  
  
A few days later she received roses from Hayama. "This is sweet.." she thought. "Am I starting to like him?"  
  
When she got out she couldn't wait to go to the skating party. It took her about a hour before she thought her outfit looked okay. She arrived there and looked for Hayama.  
  
"He must not be here yet..." she thought as she put her skates on.  
  
"Hello." Hayama popped out from behind.  
  
"AH!!" she practically screamed. "Don't- ever-do-that-again..."  
  
"I scared you?" Hayama smirked.  
  
"Yes!" she said.  
  
She stood up and held to the sides. She went on the rink and watched Hayama secretly get ready. She smiled to herself.  
  
When Hayama got out of the ice he was holding on the sides.  
  
Sana went over to him and laughed.  
  
"Can you even skate?" she said.  
  
"No." Hayama stared at the ice.  
  
She laughed and said, "Good!"  
  
Sana grabbed Hayama and skated around. Sana was skating around fast. They looked like they were going to hit a wall.  
  
"We're too close. Your going to fast!" Hayama held tight to Sana's hand.  
  
"Are you afraid?" Sana teased.  
  
"No, just pointing things out." Hayama started to sweat.  
  
Sana turned just in time and twirled around a few times giggling at Hayama's face.  
  
"Isn't this fun?" Sana laughed.  
  
"I wouldn't call it fun.." Hayama said.  
  
Hayama sneered and pushed Sana forward. She stopped laughing and fell on her butt. She grabbed Hayama and he fell too.  
  
"If I go down you go down too." She grinned.  
  
Hayama rolled his eyes and got helped up by Sana.  
  
"Are you two a couple?" Aya asked, giggling holding onto Tsuyoshi. Sana and Hayama stared at each other. Sana blushed and turned to the side.  
  
"Are you TWO a couple?" Sana asked, staring.  
  
Everyone knew Tsuyoshi and Aya were a couple. Aya gave her a look and skated off.  
  
"Everyone knows they are a couple." Hayama smirked.  
  
"Yeah but that made them shut u-" Sana got cut off.  
  
Hayama kissed her on her lips. He smirked when he stopped.  
  
"Yeah and that made you shut up." Hayama sneered.  
  
Sana held on him and looked near the seats. She saw her mom.  
  
"Oh god. My mom just saw. Hide me!!" Sana said going behind Hayama.  
  
Hayama laughed.  
  
"Was it my imagination or did I just hear you laugh?" Sana said.  
  
"Your imagination." Hayama nodded.  
  
Sana giggled and skated around with him.  
  
"Can you balance now?" Sana asked him.  
  
"I don't know..." Hayama said.  
  
Sana skated around fast and let go.  
  
"Are you crazy?!" Hayama said.  
  
He skated near the wall and grabbed hold.  
  
"Yes.. Apparently.. I am." Sana said frowning.  
  
She smiled and grabbed his hand. He could balance just not so well he just wanted to be near Sana. Sana heard a flash and a light go near there way. Sana looked at her mom. She had a camera.  
  
"Oh my god." Sana said hiding behind Hayama.  
  
Hayama laughed again. "What a nice laugh." Sana thought and laughed herself.  
  
Hayama skated (not so well) towards her mom. Hayama pretended to kiss Sana and her mom got a picture of that.  
  
"No!!" Sana said, laughing.  
  
Sana skated around the rink away from Hayama. Hayama got used to skating around real fast and went after her.  
  
"Hahaha, go away!" Sana laughed and turned around looking at Hayama.  
  
Hayama was right behind her. Hayama put his arms around her and kissed her cheek.  
  
Sana grinned. "He kisses.. so nice.." she thought.  
  
There was giggling and laughing from the guys in the corner of the skating rink.  
  
"Akito and Sana?" a guy (Mis) laughed.  
  
Sana glared and skated right into Mis. Hayama stared and said, "Whoa."  
  
Mis fell right into the ice. Sana stood there glaring at him. Mis grabbed Sana's leg and was about to fall. She slammed her head on the ice. She got into her knees grabbing her head. Mis kicked her.  
  
"That's it." Hayama thought.  
  
Hayama skated right into Mis and Mis slammed right into the wall. Hayama smirked at him.  
  
Hayama went up to Sana. She looked close to being unconscious. He remembered this small detail in class. He had to keep her awake or she could be unconscious for a very long time.  
  
Hayama picked her up. Her eyes slowly went down. He started to twirl her around in the air.  
  
"EEEE!!!! Don't do that!!!!!" Sana yelled.  
  
"Don't fall asleep." He whispered in her ear.  
  
"Whyyyyyyyy?" She asked.  
  
"You'll be unconscious. Remember what happened?" he told her.  
  
"Oh. No but okay." Sana said then leaned over to him.  
  
She started to kiss him on his lips. It lasted a long time as it seemed. She let go and blushed.  
  
Hayama fell backwards and brought Sana down with her. Hayama slid across the skating rink. Sana burst out laughing.  
  
"That was a nice ride." Sana laughed.  
  
"Yeah and it's time to get off." Hayama looked serious.  
  
"Ah, I don't think so. It feels nice right here." Sana said laying down on him.  
  
She giggled and got off him. She helped him up. He smiled at her. She didn't make any comment of that she smiled back.  
  
"I'm falling in love with him???" She thought. 


End file.
